Murder On Selphia
by Racchi Dolgatari
Summary: An accident happen... Some people on Selphia was killed. Besides must solve those case, Racchi must solve the truth, because someone says 'Racchi who was killed them!
1. Murder On Selphia Case 1

A/n : Yah, akhirnya bisa juga buat nih fict sela-sela Study Hard. Kali ini Author berkepribadian ganda yang nggak jelas ini bakal bawa Fict horror nih, oke... Sekali-sekali. Kalau berkali-kali takut Author jadi Psikopat beneran. Oke minna, enjoy then. Review after reading, and... Well... Udahlah

Title : Murder On Selphia

Summary: An accident happen... Some people on Selphia was killed. Besides must solve those case, Racchi must solve the truth, because someone says 'Racchi who was killed them'!

Rating : M. Bakal banyak darah bermunculan, soalnya.

Genre : Horror, Mystery, Psychological

Warning: Ton of Spoilers, dan... Kepada readers yang fobia darah dimohonkan agar tidak membaca... Kejam abis isinya.

Murder On Selphia

Rune Factory 4 XSEED Games

Racchi Dolgatari Presents

Murder On Selphia

Case I. A Day When The Bloods Coming Out

Hari Halloween...

Hari ini hari yang cukup indah untuk kita alunkan musiknya. Hari ini begitu terdengar melodis, harmonis, dan terdengar nyaman di telingaku.

Hari ini juga indah untuk memulai awal yang baru.

Akhir-akhir ini, aku membuat kemajuan... Meski itu bukan hal yang penting juga sih, ya. Aku berhasil menjadi _Puppetter_ yang hebat di Selphia ini... Jadi, kalau ada yang berani sama aku, aku tinggal mengendalikannya.

Pagi hari, aku bermaksud untuk pergi ke rumah Kiel... Seperti biasa. Sekedar menyeruput teh gandum dan mengobrol bersama.

Awalnya aku merasa baik-baik saja... Sampai ada hal buruk menghantuiku.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Ra-kun!" Sapa seorang gadis yang suaranya sangat melekat di hatiku.

"Ah, Ohayou, Ruu-chan..." Kataku kepada Dolce yang menyapaku, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Mau ke mana nih?" Tanya Dolce sambil mengodok tas kecilnya, tampaknya mencari sesuatu.

"Biasalah, ke rumah Kiel."

"Begitu... Kau belum sarapan? Aku buatkan _French Toast_ nih..." Kata Dolce sambil memberikan dua buah lembar _French Toast_ kepadaku.

"Nee... Arigatou."

"Kalau kau pulang... Hm... Nggak jadi deh. Aku duluan ya, Sayounara~"

"Sayounara..."

Aku pun mempercepat langkahku menuju rumah Kiel.

Selangkah sebelum sampai ke rumah Kiel... Aku...

_Astaga, kenapa ini? Tubuhku... Terasa sakit sekali... Ugh... Sepertinya tubuhku ini sudah mulai rapuh..._

Setelah hampir terjatuh, aku pun melanjutkan perjalananku itu yang tinggal satu langkah lagi.

"Ah, Ohayou, Racchi-kun!" Sapa Kiel begitu aku masuk.

"Ohayou.." Balasku lesu.

"Ada apa? Kok lesu begitu?" Tanya Lest.

"Entahlah... Tubuhku juga sakit begini.."

"Kalau gitu istirahat. Duduk, sini!" Ajak Doug. _Kok tumben dia baik gini,_ pikirku.

"Terima kasih."

"Eh, Racchi. Tau gak?" Tanya Lest begitu aku duduk.

"Ada apa?" Jawabku. Bukannya aku jawab _Tahu!_ Soalnya aku ini Esper.

"Berhubung ini Halloween, kami semua mau berkunjung ke Obsidian Mansion!" Kata Lest semangat.

"Hah? Serius?" Tanyaku yang nggak percaya. Soalnya horror banget di sana...

"Serius! Sekalian uji nyali!" Kata Doug ngaco. Bukan uji nyali, tapi uji kekuatan.

"Hmm.. Kalau aku memilih nggak bagaimana?" Tanyaku dengan nada _pentatonic._

"Wah, Racchi payah." Ejek Doug.

"Nggak _friendly_ kamu!" Kata Vishnal memberi cercaan.

"Aku sih hanya pengen... Menjaga kelestarian Obsidian Mansion aja... Kalau monsternya... Nanti gimana?"

"Biarin!' Kata Kiel Sok.

"Terserah." Kataku sambil menghabiskan teh gandumku.

"Kalau ada masalah gimana?" Lanjutku bertanya.

"Ah, nggak mungkin lah! Ada Earthmate di sini!" Kata Lest arrogannya...

"Lagipula nggak semudah itu kami mati di sana..."

Shrak!

Aduh, kenapa tubuh ini menjadi lebih sakit dari tadi? Dan kenapa saat aku mendengar kata "mati"?

"Hey, Racchi... Kau kenapa?" Tanya Lest agak panik.

"Uh..."

"Kau mau istirahat? Ku angkat kau ke kamarku ya!" Kata Kiel.

"Tidak usah... Selama aku masih duduk..." Kataku lesu dan aku pun... Uh... terpingsan...

"RACCHI!" Kudengar samar-samar suara mereka di telingaku...

Dan sedetik kemudian, aku diangkat ke kamar Kiel, dan aku ditidurkan di sana. Mungkin, mereka masih panik dan masih berada di depanku... Mengkhawatirkanku...

Sehingga aku tertidur dalam kegelapan siangnya hari Halloween...

-Recent Corpses: 0-

Uh.. Di mana aku? Apa ini di dalam mimpi?

Ini benar.. Ini di dalam mimpi...

Tapi ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu terjadi?

Aku melangkah sepanjang jalan berlantai merah hitam itu.. Dan di sepanjang perjalanan itu... Aku lihat bermacam lukisan manusia... Ada yang menyeramkan... Ada yang familiar... Ada yang... Sangat menyeramkan...

Dan kadang, selagi aku tidak melihat, mata lukisan itu... Melihat kepadaku... Dan beberapa lukisan yang kulihat... Mengeluarkan darah dari matanya..!

Aku berari kencang.. Dan semakin kencang ketika ada seorang keluar dari bingkai lukisan dan mengejarku! Aku berlari sampai aku melihat ujung jalan itu... Aku ingin melompat tapi... Tapi aku tidak mau ambil resiko! Aku melompati jalan itu!

Dan ketika aku sampai di dasar... Aku melihat beberapa hal mengerikan lagi...

Terdapat beberapa patung manusia asli... Yang dipasang... Entah oleh siapa.. Dan begitu aku melewati patung-patung itu... Kepala, tangan, kaki mereka terlepas dari badan patung itu... Dan mengejarku... Terus hingga aku terjatuh dan aku mencoba bangkit... Aku berlari sampai ada darah yang mengalir dan menetes dari atas... Dan itu monster Leak yang terkenal itu... Aku terus berlari hingga... Hingga... HINGGA...

Aku melihat semua temanku... Semuanya! Semuanya terbunuh oleh entah siapa...

Aku agak lama memperhatikan mayat-mayat itu...

Sebagian besar dari mereka disabit dan disandarkan ke dinding. Menyebabkan tempat ini menjadi lautan darah buatan...

Tapi, mana Illuminata dan Dolce, serta Pico?

Apa mereka yang membunuh semua?

Aku makin lama bergidik... Dan terjatuh... Serta... Aku lihat ada orang yang mendatangiku... Membawa sabit besar...

"Siapa kau...?" Dan akhirnya...

-Recent Corpses: 0-

Ah!

Aku terbangun dari mimpi itu, mimpi buruk... Buruk sekali...

Setelah bangun, aku baru menyadari bahwa di sini di kamar Kiel... Dan aku ditinggal sendiri di rumahnya... Kan?

Aku pergi keluar menuju Obsidian Mansion, apakah mereka semua masih di sana. Dan di tengah perjalanan, tinggal beberapa kaki lagi aku sampai...

"Ra... Cchii..." Kata Xiao Pai dan Kiel, yang hampir menangis... Aku sudah merasa ada sesuatu yang nggak beres.

Benar saja. Kulihat banyak orang mengelilingi sesuatu... Dan itu rupanya...

... Kulihat mayat Lin Fa dan Bado...

"Huwa!" Spontan aku berteriak mengetahui apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Racchi-kun! Kau akhirnya datang! Kau harus membantuku dalam penyelidikan ini!" Ajak Illuminata begitu aku datang.

"Hah... Hah... Apa yang baru terjadi...?"

"Sewaktu aku dan Pico berjalan-jalan di sini... Aku menemukan... Mereka... Menjdai mayat seperti ini..." Jelas Dolce.

"Setidaknya menyelidiki kasus ini bisa menghambat kasus berikutnya!" Kata Illuminata semangat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita selidiki!" Kata Frey.

Dan begitulah, kami memulai investigasi pembunuhan pertama ini... Dan yang menjadi korban adalah Lin Fa dan Bado. Mereka dibunuh oleh senjata tajam yang besarnya sebesar... Kira-kira sabit raksasa... Ditambah keadaan mayatnya sama, disandarkan ke dinding. Ini sama persis apa yang berada dalam mimpiku.

"Racchi. Lihat ini." Kata Lest. Dan dia melihatkanku kepada tulisan dari darah yang berbunyi '_Helly Murderer Fever_'.

"Hmm.. Tulisan aneh. Ini bukan sebesar jari manusia... Ini setipis pedangku..." Kataku berusaha untuk tenang.

"Ya. Ini menggunakan senjata yang pembunuh gunakan. Sabit raksasa. Setelah menyabit mayatnya, dia pasti melukiskan ini di sebelahnya. Apa ada petunjuk lain?" Tanya Illuminata.

"Aku menemukan tulisan ini. Ada memo di belakang mayat Lin Fa berbunyi '_Come to us... Let's play with us... Let's have fun with us..._'"

"Hmm... Ini seperti membunuh untuk kesenangan saja..." Kata Illuminata kalem.

Sementara yang lain mencari petunjuk, aku berusaha meresapi maksud mimpiku tadi.. Siapa ya orang yang datang kepadaku saat aku terjatuh di mimpi itu.. Apakah dia pelakunya?

"Ah, masih ada tulisan di sini. Berbunyi, '_Come on, Racchi! Are you scared? I wouldn't kill you!_'" Kata Lest sambil masih memegang memo itu dan serempak, Lest dan Illuminata menatap ke arahku.

"Hah? Apa maksudnya itu?" Tanyaku sedikit panik.

"Entahlah, tapi mungkin sang pembunuh menujukan ini kepadamu.. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu..." Kata Illuminata.

"Begitu ya... Hmmm... Apa mungkin ada petunjuk lain?" Tanyaku.

"Ada satu lagi. Coba kau lihat keluar." Kata Dolce yang baru datang kepadaku.

"Hmmm... Apaan memang?"

"Ada noda darah di sini. Apa mungkin tempat pembunuhannya di sini, bukan di tempat itu?" Kata Dolce sambil mengarahkan tempat yang dituju.

"Ini seukuran jejak sepatu. Berarti, sang pembunuh pergi lewat sini, begitu?" Kata Illuminata.

"Jadi, kalau begitu, pembunuhnya adalah yang ada noda darah di telapak sepatunya?" Tanya Frey.

"Yah." Jawabku pendek.

Awalnya juga, aku tidak mengetahui apa-apa, bangun tidur, eh masa udah ada pembunuhan. Atau...

Semenjak aku tidur memang, aku tidak merasa apa-apa, tidak merasa kalau aku yang 'memakai' tubuh ini. Dan ada yang menggunakan tubuh ini, untuk membunuh orang-orang?

Kalau begitu, aku berada dalam bahaya. Apa mungkin, salah satu dari kepribadian-ku menggunakan tubuh ini? Kami memang berbagi pengetahuan, namun tidak berbagi ingatan. Apa mungkin salah satu dari mereka menggunakan tubuh ini, dan tidak memberitahukannya kepadaku?

Entahlah, aku makin bingung, sementara yang lain menginvestigasi kasus ini, aku harus sedikit berpikir dan istirahat, karena siang tadi aku sudah "rapuh".

"Tenang Racchi..." Kata Dolce yang duduk menghampiriku.

"Ah, iya. Aku akan berusaha untuk tenang. Arigatou, kamu perhatian sekali..." Jawabku.

"Douita... He~. Ngomong-ngomong ada apa sih? Kok kamu murung begitu?" Tanya Dolce sambil berusaha untuk menyenangkanku.

"Entahlah, aku berfirasat kalau ada 'orang lain' yang menggunakan tubuh ini dan membunuh mereka..."

"Huh? Maksudmu... Hantu pengganti? Hantu yang menggunakan tubuh manusia yang sedang tidur atau sudah mati? Begitukah?" Tanya Dolce agak cengok.

"Mungkin... Soalnya... Aku.." Aku pun menceritakan masalahku, dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan kasus ini... Seperti mimpi tadi.

"Begitu..."

"Kurasa kau harus lebih kuat lagi. Supaya mereka tidak bisa menggunakan tubuh ini. Supaya tidak ada pembunuhan berlanjut. Yah, kalau tidak, aku dan kita semua akan mengalami malam dengan ketakutan.." Katanya sambil memegang tanganku erat sekali.

"Aku akan coba, Dolce." Kataku dengan tersenyum.

"Selamat mencoba!"

"Hei! Orang lain lagi menyelidiki, ini kok malah berduaan di sini! Coba lihat ini! Apa kalian tahu sesuatu?" Kata Lest terus terang.

"Hah? Apaan?"

"Di sana! Ada sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan!"

Aku pergi ke tempat yang ditunjuk Lest. Dan segera menyadari bahwa...

I-Ini... Wooly... Memang kenapa?

Dolce menunjukan wajah kagetnya, dan aku perlu dua detik untuk menyadari kalau...

Wooly itu... Mati juga?

"Hey! Apa hubungannya kematian mereka dengan seekor Wooly ini?!" Kata Doug sewot.

"Ini petunjuk. Lihat saja, di belakangnya juga terdapat tulisan '_Helly Murderer Fever_' ditambah, senjata yang digunakan untuk membunuh Wooly ini dan mereka adalah sama!" Jelas Illuminata.

"Hmmm... Kamu memang detektif yang hebat. Jadi, kau sudah bisa menelusuri akar dari kejadian ini?" Tanya Lest.

"Hmmm... Mungkin si pembunuh bermaksud membunuh Wooly itu, namun karena yang digunakan adalah sabit besar, maka daya serangnya luas juga. Lin Fa dan Bado datang untuk mengambil Wooly itu, namun tersabit. Yah, akhirnya mati deh." Kata Illuminata kalem. Aku menatap tajam Iluminata.

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" Tanyaku.

"Ya... Mereka langsung mati di tempat. Dan si pembunuh yang panik kabur begitu saja..."

"Bukan begitu!"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Lin Fa dan Bado tidak mungkin mati begitu saja. Ini ruangan yang berbeda dari tempat kejadiaannya. Lalu, apa mungkin si pembunuh langsung kabur begitu saja? Ya tidak. Kalau ya, maka siapa yang menulis pesan itu?" Jelasku.

"...Betul juga. Instingmu hebat juga. Dan dia juga menulis memo untukmu juga, kan." Kata Illuminata mengaku salah.

"Kita masih harus mendiskusikan beberapa kemungkinan..." Kata Lest.

"Hmmm... Bagaimana kalau begini.. Si pembunuh awalnya membunuh Wooly di sini... Lalu setelah mati, Lin Fa dan Bado datang, lalu si pembunuh membunuh mereka tanpa alasan di sana... Menuliskan pesan di sana... Lalu pergi keluar sana. Bagaimana?" Kata Doug.

"Hmm... Masuk akal sih.." Jawabku.

"Ha! Sudah pasti aku bisa menebak itu. Si pembunuh memakai sabit berwarna platina dan membawa pulpen untuk menulis memonya..." Lanjut Doug. Aku dan Illuminata menatap tajam Doug.

"Aku mencurigaimu."

"Loh, kenapa?" Tanya Doug bingung. Kayaknya dia sudah ketahuan, dan pasti menyesal akan membuka mulutnya. Skakmat buat Doug!

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau si pembunuh memakai sabit platina dan membawa pulpen? Jangan-jangan kau pembunuhnya, atau bahkan kaki-tangan dari pembunuh itu." Kata Illuminata.

"Hah? Doug melakukannya? Mana mungkin! Aku tak percaya temanku melakukannya!" Kata Kiel mendukung.

"Kiel..."

"Tidak. Kami pasti tidak akan menuduh Doug langsung. Karena kemungkinan Doug hanya saksi mata. Nah, kalau gitu, ada petunjuk lain?" Tanya Illuminata.

"Aku menemukan ini di saku Bado." Kata Dylas.

"Apa itu? Memo? Coba baca tulisannya." Kataku.

"Ini hanya daftar pesanan. Berarti, Bado dibunuh sesudah memberi pesanan pelanggannya. Dan disini ditulis nama yang kita nggak kenal." Kata Dylas.

"S-siapa namanya?" Kata Dolce dengan masih rasa curiga kepadaku.

"Rean. Dia katanya memesan sabit raksasa dengan warna AQUAMARINE. Berarti, Doug tidak bersalah."

"Tapi kalau kita mengasumsikan kalau Doug tidak bersalah, dan yang melakukannya adalah hantu yang menghinggapi kita sewaktu tidur.. Maka..." Kata Lest. Dan akhirnya, Lest, Doug, Dylas, Kiel menatapku tajam.

"Kau Racchi." Kata Lest sambil menunjuk kepadaku.

"A-apa?!"

"Kau pasti yang membunuh mereka, kan?" Bentak Doug.

"Kalau kalian menuduhku seperti itu.. Kalian salah! Kalian tidak bisa menyalahkanku! Salahkan hantunya dong!'

"Tapi, kupikir hantu itu ada ikatan yang kuat denganmu." Kata Pico yang ikut mencurigaiku.

"Coba katakan, kau mimpi apa sewaktu kau 'tidur'?" Tanya Lest dengan pertanyaan nggak penting.

"Apa hubungannya?" Tanyaku.

"Katakan saja! Pembunuh!' Kata Dylas.

"Aku mimpi... Horror. Aku mimpi dikejar hantu lukisan, ketemu mayat kalian, dan ada orang yang mendatangiku..."

"Hmm.. Kalau begitu.. Kita harus mengetahui lebih banyak lagi. Apakah _Puppetter_ ini yang membuat dua orang itu memuntahkan darahnya." Kata Kiel yang kalimat-kalimatnya didramatistir.

"Apakah kau berasa menginjak air ketika kau 'tidur'?" Tanya Illuminata.

"Apa sih hubungannya?!" Aku makin sewot.

"Katakan saja!"

"Ergh, aku merasa kalau aku menggerakkan tanganku seperti sedang menyambit, menginjak genangan, dan menulis sesuatu! Apa itu cukup?" Kataku sewot dan spontan. Aku disambut beberapa senyuman licik beberapa orang dari mereka.

"Kena kau, Racchi."

Oh tidak.

Kali ini aku dalam bahaya. Aku benar-benar dalam bahaya. Apa yang harus kulakukan... Kabur? Mana mungkin... Itu hal terpayah...

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa menyimpulkan kalau..." Beberapa orang menunjukan wajah tidak percaya, apalagi Dolce, dia makin tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dan itulah, akhirnya. Bahwa...

GAME OVER, RACCHI DOLGATARI!

-Recent Corpses: 2-

-To Be Continued-

Zero : Ah, jadi Onii-san pelakunya.

Pico : Lugu banget sih kamu! Jangan terlalu percaya! Kita masih harus menyelidiki kejadian ini!

Zero : Ah, iya deh. Terserah. Pokoknya, keep reading! Jangan lupa, review ya!

Pico : Nee... Chapter 2 desu!


	2. Murder On Selphia Case 2

A/n : Okey chapter II! Kali ini, Racchi-kun dalam bahaya! Apa benar Racchi pembunuhnya? Apa yang akan terjadi ya, pada Dolce dan yang lain? Apa kasus ini akan berjalan terus? Apakah Racchi akan tahu kenyataan dibalik kasus ini? Apa- *disumpel kaus kaki*(Pico: JANGAN BANYAK NGEBACOT, WOY!) Oh, oke, Let's begin!

Murder On Selphia

Case II. Rean, The Bloodseeker

-Current Corpses: 2-

"Nggak... Mungkin..." Kata Dolce yang sepenuhnya nggak percaya dengan rundingan tadi.

"Itu kenyataan. Racchi yang melakukan semuanya. Dia sendiri sudah mengatakan pengakuannya." Kata Doug kalem.

"M-mana mungkin! Yang mengendalikannya itu kan 'orang lain', kenapa kau menyalahkan Racchi?!" Kata Dolce yang _keukeuh_ membela orang kesayangannya sedangkan yang dibelanya itu hanya membelakangi orang-orang sambil merenungkan kasus ini. Sambil sedih pula.

"Ha. Karena Racchi tidak punya kekuatan untuk menepis kekuatan 'orang lain' itu. Dan jelas, ini bisa menjadi salah besar." Kata Doug santai. Dalam hatiku, aku udah sedikit sebel sama itu dwarf kecil.

"Memang, apa salahnya kalau dia nggak punya kekuatan untuk mengendalikan tubuhnya?!" Kata Dolce makin sewot.

"Kamu itu, kalau membela orang yang dicintai ngotot amat." Balas Doug santai. Oke, ini mungkin bisa jadi lahan perang untuk Dwarf dan Dolls.

"Memang apa salahnya?! Itu sama sekali sangat mulia!" Kata Dolce, makin, makin ngotot. Kurasa aku mulai khawatir akan suaranya.

"Membela orang lemah... Huh." Kata Doug makin ngotot berantem.

"Dengar." Kataku yang akhirnya buka mulut. Aku berbalik, dan berbicara panjang...

"Kau tau, manusia seperti aku ini sebentar lagi pasti tubuh ini akan rapuh. Aku mengalaminya, tadi siang di rumah Kiel, karena aku sudah rapuh. Makanya aku tidak kuat dan membiarkan 'orang lain' untuk menggunakan tubuhku yang rapuh ini..." Kataku masih tenang, padahal aku agak takut akan kejadian berikutnya yang akan menimpaku.

"Dan untuk menghentikan obrolan ini..." Kataku dengan rasa tenang yang masih ada.

"Bagaimana kalau aku dihukum, diisolasi, dikurung, dibunuh lagi, untuk menghilangkan rasa takut kalian? Bagaimana? Soalnya, kalau aku masih hidup, pasti ada yang akan berperasaan takut setiap saat.." Kataku masih tenang.

Sedetik begitu aku berkata begitu, semua orang yang ada berpikir, ditambah rasa kaget. Jarang-jarang ada pembunuh yang ketahuan diminta kayak gini.

"Tapi... Racchi, nanti bagaimana denganmu? Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu.." Kata Dolce sambil menitikkan air mata. Udah kayak gini, mau aja ngomong romantis ke Bf-nya.

"Berhubung aku _Guardian_ yang bertanggung jawab... Selama mereka tenang.. Aku akan merasa tenang juga.."

"Tapi-" Kata Dolce sambil terus menangis. (Author ngetik bagian ini pas playlist-nya lagu tentang menangis dong... *bangga*)

"_Daijoubu_... Semuanya akan baik-baik saja..."

"Tapi... Mana mungkin kau yang melakukannya! Aku tak percaya!" Kata Dolce ngotot.

"Kau harus merubah sikapmu... Dolce." Kata seorang yang datang tiba-tiba. Ventuswill.

"..." Dolce tidak berkata.

"Jangan bilang itu bohongan hanya karena kau tidak mempercayainya..." Kata Ventuswill lemas.

"Jadi.. Kau melihat semuanya?" Kataku yang masih dipeluk Dolce yang menangis.

"Iya..."

"Apa maksud kalian?" Tanya Kiel.

"Aku melihat kejadiannya. Dengan mata kepalaku sendiri." Jawab Ventuswill tenang.

"Berarti maksudmu, Racchi telah bersalah, ya?" Tanya Kiel. Ventuswill mengangguk. Dolce masih tidak percaya.

"Kenapa... Kenapa kau melakukan... Ini?!" Tanya Dolce yang makin... Ergh.

"Seperti yang kau bilang tadi, aku ini dikendalikan... Pembunuhnya memang bukan aku.. Tapi ini merupakan tanggung jawab..."

"Jadi, aku putuskan, pembunuh Lin Fa, dan Bado, adalah _Guardian_ kota kita, dan satu-satunya _Puppetter_ di kota kita ini. Racchi Dolgatari!" Kata Ventuswill dengan menunjukkan telunjuknya kepadaku.

"Dan untuk mengadilinya, kita bisa memberinya hukuman M – A – T – I!"

Semua orang yang ada di sana cengok, terutama Dolce. Namun, kalau soal hukuman mati, semua orang pasti sedikit kaget. Bahkan, orang yang benar-benar mencurigaiku sejak pendiskusian tadi, ikut-ikut dalam membela temannya.

"A-apa?! Tapi itu berlebihan sekali!" Kata Doug yang akhirnya membelaku.

"Tidak bisa! Itu memang berlebihan, tapi Racchi yang berlebihan!" Kata Venti jadi ikut ngotot.

"...Dan bagaimana kalau kita mulai hukumannya sekarang?" Kata Ventuswill. Semua orang makin kaget.

"Ayo kemari... Anak baik..." Goda Ventuswill. Bilang aja kalau dia membunuh aku itu buat dapat Runes dariku!

Ketika hendak –karena terpaksa- pergi menghampiri Ventuswill untuk pengadilan- er.. Hukuman mati, tanganku ditarik oleh Dolce.

"Racchi.." Kata Dolce penuh penyedihan tanpa penyesalan. Aku tersenyum dan berkata,

"Tak apa... Oh ya. Kirimkan pesanku ini kepada Pico ya. Dan jangan putus harapan, meski tanpa aku..." Dia masih berisak-isak, namun akhirnya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kami sedikit... Er... Lupakanlah. Aku memberinya satu butir anting _Sapphire_ yang pernah dia berikan kepadaku. Semoga aku bisa tetap berada dalam hatimu, dan anting ini membawa semua kenangan kita bersama...

"Sayounara~" Kataku sambil menitikkan air mata.

"Baik! Waktunya. Hu-ku-man!"

GAME OVER RACCHI DOLGATARI

PUNISHMENT WILL BEGIN...

Jadi ini tempat hukuman yang tepat untuk _Puppetter_ bagiku. Disampingku sudah ada 4 buah boneka bersenjata lengkap dan aku berada di atas panggung pertunjukkan. Di tirai sisi depan tertulis 'Rage Dolls Mad Party'. Dan ketika tirai itu dibuka...

Ventuswill memulai hukuman itu. Aku disiksalah, disabitlah, ditusuklah, dikerowotlah, hingga sepenuhnya aku mati. Boneka-boneka itu kini rusak karena sudah batas mereka. Suruh siapa merusak wajah pangeran ke-II.

Setelah tubuhku sudah 'rusak' total, akhirnya selesai. Semua selesai. Tak ada yang tersisa dariku. Kecuali...

Oke, sekarang aku hanya perlu tenang.

-Recent Corpses: 3-

(Racchi's POV Switched a while to Dolce's POV)

Sudah 7 hari setelah hukuman Racchi...

Namun kurasa aku masih merasa dia masih setia di sampingku... Untuk melindungiku...

"Ruu-chan.." Tanya Pico yang tiba-tiba datang kepadaku yang sedang duduk termenung.

"Ah, ada apa?"

"Apa... Ruu-chan masih meratapi kepergian Racchan?" Kata Pico lesu. Aku tersenyum dan berkata,

"Aku hanya... Memikirkan apa Pangeran Kecilku masih bisa duduk di sampingku... (Duh kamu tega banget manggil aku Pangeran Kecil, Dolce T_T)"

"Hmmm... Aku juga kangen Racchan..."

"Kurasa... Dia akan mengingat kita.."

"Itu pasti. Kuharap dia kembali lagi. Soalnya... Racchi kan nggak semudah itu mati.." Kata Pico yang membuatku refleks.

"Eh? Tau dari mana?"

"Kan Racchan itu..." Dia memberi semua kenyataannya.

"Hmm... Begitu.."

Yah kurasa apa yang dikatakan Pico itu benar, dan semua rantai kebencian hilang dari dunia ini...

(Dolce's POV changed into Racchi's POV)

Hmmm... Di mana aku? Di mana ini? Apa ini dimensi yang berbeda?

"Ah, tampaknya kau sudah sadar, Racchi, eh itu kan namamu?" Tanya seorang lelaki berkacamata persegi panjang bingkai hitam yang sedang membaca buku kepadaku.

"Anu... Di mana aku?"

"Kau di dimensi yang berbeda. Kita semua di sini tidak akan mudah mati. Setelah mati, bisa ke dunia nyata lagi." Jelas lelaki di sebelahnya. Kali ini, lelaki ini tidak memakai kacamata, dia memakai jubah panjang sekali dengan warna hitam.

"Begitu rupanya.. Ah. Nama kalian siapa?" Tanyaku bangun dari sofa mewah ini.

"Namaku Zone." Kata lelaki berkacamata itu.

"Aku Zero." Kata lelaki yang satu lagi.

"Loh... Kok terdengarnya familiar..."

"Bukannya kami ini kepribadian lain darimu?" Setelah Zone mengatakan itu, aku langsung kaget dan langsung cepat bangkit.

"Kepribadian? Kepribadian... Ganda? Schizophrenia?" Tanyaku asal.

"Kau nggak Schizophrenia, kau hanya berkepribadian ganda saja.." Jelas Zero.

"Begitu.."

"Selamat siang.." Kata seorang laki-laki misterius dengan... Astaga... Secangkir darah dan tenggorokan di tangan kanannya... Aku mulai bergidik ngeri.

"Anu.. Se-selamat.. Siang..." Kata satu orag lagi. Perempuan (Ini aku serius loh) dengan rambut berwarna putih dan mawar putih di sisi rambutnya itu. Apa mungkin dia salah satu kepribadianku?

"Siang..." Kata kami bertiga.

"Ah, ini pertama kalinya aku menampilkan diriku... Ya? Racchi?" Tanya seorang laki-laki dengan secangkir darah itu.

"Ah. Iya... Kalau yang perempuan itu... Siapa?" Tanyaku.

"Aku... Namaku... Revain... Panggil Reva juga boleh..." Katanya malu-malu.

"Apa.. Kalian merupakan orang yang sama dengan mereka?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke arah Zone dan Zero.

"Tepat sekali." Kata laki-laki itu, yang ..Uft! Minum darah!

"Namamu... Siapa?"

"Ah, perkenalkan, namaku..." Aku merasa ada yang nggak beres. Kayaknya ada maksud tertentu dari dia menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Rean..."

...! Jadi dia rupanya!

Setelah mengetahui hal tersebut... Aku langsung tertunduk dan murung..

"Rupanya dia ingat." Kata Zero.

"Seharusnya kita menghapus ingatannya tadi." Kata Zone.

"Betul juga ya... Soalnya tadi kau bilang jangan sih!" Bentak Zero.

"Kenapa... Kau melakukan ini?"

"Bukankah ini harapanmu?" Kata Rean.

"Harapan apa? Itu yang kau sebut harapan?"

"Kau selalu berpikir untuk meninggalkan dunia nyata... Makanya aku bantu kau untuk mewujudkan hal itu.." Kata Rean tenang.

"Sejak kapan aku membuat harapan begitu? Itu hanya keputusasaan! Tak ada keputusasaan dalam diriku!"

"Begitukah? Lalu apakah menyerahkan dirimu begitu saja merupakan 'bukan keputusasaan?'"

"Lalu apa tujuan utamamu memakai tubuhku ini, hah?" Tanyaku makin sewot.

"Aku ingin darah." Katanya kalem.

Gila... Itu alasan gila... Gila dan nggak masuk akal!

"Lalu? Dengan itu kau peroleh darah yang kau sebut itu isotonik? Dengan menghilangkan nyawa orang lain?"

"Kau terlalu lugu-"

"Aku nggak lugu!" Teriakku. Jelas. Aku paling nggak suka dibilang lugu sama orang.

"Iya, kau terlalu lugu! Makanya-"

Aku mengacungkan Heaven Asunder-ku kepadanya dan menyentuh leher Rean.

"Cukup! Aku tak suka perbuatanmu itu! Kau harus diusir dari sini!'

"Jangan, Racchi!" Kata Zone yang menghalangiku.

"Wah. Bukannya di sini kita tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan kita?" Tanya Zero.

"Entahlah.." Kata Reva.

"Hai, Racchi, apa kau mau dieksekusi sekali lagi?" Tanya Rean. Sumpah nggak nyambung.

"Justru kau yang harus meninggalkan dunia ini!"

"Hmph. Terserah. Aku tak akan mati-"

Aku menyayat leher orang aneh itu!

"Aaaah!" Teriak Reva.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa juga... Untuk terakhir kali aku merasakan darah campuran.. Darah diriku sendiri..." Kata Rean yang terjatuh.

"Hei Racchi, apa perlu aku mengajarimu pelajaran berharga itu lagi?"

"...Apa maksudmu?" Aku menyernyitkan alis.

"Hm." Katanya, lalu Rean membaca _spell _yang tidak jelas. Namun..

"Astaga! Racchi! Semua! Cepat keluar ruangan ini!" Kata Zone tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Ada apa? Apa yang akan terjadi?" Tanyaku.

"Rean bermaksud mengahncurkan kau serta semua yang ada di sini! Ayo cepat lari!"

Lalu, sesuai perintahnya, aku berlari keluar. Aku ingin melawannya, tapi aku tidak mau mengambil resiko. Aku lari sekencang-kencangnya... Lalu muncul cahaya raksasa yang menembak ke arah... Langit-langit ruangan itu.

"Urgh! Ini membuatku repot saja! Semua! Ayo berpegangan!" Ajak Zero untuk memakai sayapnya.

"Tidak.. Ini akan lebih parah dari sebelumnya.." Kata Reva.

"Dia bermaksud membunuhmu!" Kata Zero yang masih terbang dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Lah? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Kau kan yang tadi menghajarnya! Dan sekarang nyawa kita diincar!" Kata Zero makin sewot.

"Karena... Dia melampiaskan amarahnya terlalu parah... Bahkan kita juga bisa dibunuhnya-"

Duar!

Kudengar kehancuran ruangan barusan. Dan Rean, dia menjadi Beruang raksasa... Inikah Bloodseeker?

Aku bermaksud berlari dengan kekuatanku sendiri... Karena aku masih yakin untuk keluar dari sini...

Namun...

"Racchi! Kau mau apa? Hati-hati! Banyak hantu mengejar di sana!" Seru Zone.

"Terbang sana yang cepat!" Kataku sambil berusaha untuk menghindari... Ukh... Mayat sadis yang hidup.

"Kenapa? Sini! Nyawamu bisa dalam bahaya!" Seru Zero.

"Aku akan aman! Ukh. Setidaknya.. Aku akan memperlambat gerakannya!"

"Tapi-"

"Sana!"

Dan tanpa pikir panjang, mereka langsung pergi begitu cepat, dan aku tidak merasa kalau si Beruang itu... Atau disebut Gatsuzinchi Kuma... (Maaf kalau ada kesalahan pelafalan) Sudah sangat berada dekat denganku!

Aku masih fokus dengan keadaan di sekitar yang bergelimang darah, dan masih harus fokus apa yang ada di belakangku.. Dan ternyata... Zero.. Zone... Reva...

"Lho? Kok? Ada apa dengan kalian?" Kataku di depan jalan buntu yang terdapat 3 kepribadianku itu direntangkan...

"Uh.. Awas di belakangmu!" Seru Zero.

"Re.. An..."

"Kurasa kau sudah terlalu berlebihan pada suatu hal yang kau sebut 'harapan!'" Kata Rean sambil mengeluarkan sabit raksasa berwarna Aquamarine-nya... Dan aku diikat dan diseret untuk duduk oleh darah yang membeku...

"Argh!" Kataku yang baru saja disayat oleh Rean sekali sabitan.

"Hmm.. Betul dugaanku. Rasa darah yang sama.."

Lalu, aku dengar lagi _spell_ yang tidak kumengerti lagi dari mulut Rean... Itu terdengar seperti "Lahir" "Reinkarnasi" dan "Kembali".

"! Racchi! Kalau kau sempat dibunuh olehnya, kau dan dia akan kembali ke dunia nyata!" Kata Zone spontan.

Kembali ke dunia nyata?

Aku memang ingin sekali.. Tapi... Masa' harus dengan seorang pembunuh psikopat ini? Ini membuat alur kelahiran di Selphia hancur!

"...Selama aku masih.. Uh... Aku.. Akan mengalahkanmu!"

Di luar dugaan, ternyata, aku sudah tidak bisa apa-apa. Rean nampaknya memotong semua urat dan pembukuh darahku. Dan akhirnya, boneka kotor seperti ini, hanya bisa menunggu waktu untuk ajalnya tiba. Namun... Kalau aku mati di dimensi ini.. Apa yang akan terjadi kira-kira ya?

"Ugh..."

"Beruntung aku mengetahui semua posisi urat, pembuluh darah, arteri, semuanya.. Sehingga kau bisa menikmati hukumanmu lagi dengan tenang!" Kata Rean masih memegang sabit raksasanya itu.

Kau bebas menyakitiku. Karena aku hanya boneka yang banyak dosa karena telah banyak merugikan orang lain. Maaf untuk kalian semua.. Maaf sekali. Kurasa, lebih baik aku menerima hukuman kedua ini lagi..

"Racchi..." Kata Reva pelan.

"Dengan nama semua 'harapan' bodohmu itu, aku akan mengadilimu karena telah mengganggu alur dunia ini!"

Alur dunia? Tunggu sebentar.

Aku memang tidak mengingat itu, tapi apakah benar, orang sepertiku ini tidak ada dalam siklus dunia ini? Kalau begitu, aku ini siapa?

"Haaaahaaahaaa!" Kata Rean yang tertawa kesetanan itu. Dia mengangkat sabitnya... Dan kulihat jutaan pasang bola mata yang pecah melihatku... Oke...

Duash!

Baiklah, sekarang aku hanya perlu menyampaikan kembalinya diriku ke Selphia...

-Recent Corpses: 3-

-To Be Continued-

Zero : Hmmm... Kayaknya si author ini mulai semena-mena deh..

Pico : Maksud?

Zero : Iye. Mentang-mentang ratingnya M dipake sepuas hati. Ini bisa buat reputasi kita hancur!

Pico : Hyaa! Betul juga tuh! Eh, ngomong-ngomong di bagian yang mana?

Zero : Kamu nggak usah tahu! Yang penting, ikutin aja kelanjutan ceritanya! Dan jangan lupa review! Udah ya! Chapter 3! Mau bersih-bersih di sini! Banyak noda darah di mana-mana!

Pico : Hiiiiiy!


	3. Murder On Selphia Case 3

A/n : Yak! Kalian masih setia aja, nih! Arigatou ya! (Pico: Kayaknya lu kegeeran deh... -_-") Ah! Yang penting mah, ini bakal banyak lagi spoilers! Biar greget! Dan sejuta pertanyaan bakal datang ke pikiran kalian, seperti, "Apakah Racchi masih hidup di Selphia?" atau, "Apakah Rean akan membunuh lagi di Selphia?" atau mungkin, "Apakah Pico jualan tempe?" *dihajar Pico*. Oke, Nee, Chapter 3! Nyan!

Murder On Selphia

Case III. Again, The Bloods Party

-Recent Corpses: 3-

(Dolce's POV)

Setelah beberapa minggu kematiannya, aku rasa aku sudah bisa meghilangkan rasa sedihku ini. Aku masih kuat karena Racchi-ku memang kuat. Tapi, aku penasaran apa yang akan terjadi lagi di kota ini, kota damai penuh suka cita?

Setelah berjalan-jalan cukup puas dengan Pico, aku memutuskan untuk makan di Porcoline's Kitchen. Namun... Tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Ruangan putih tanpa apa-apa dan siapa-siapa. Kecuali aku, Pico... Dan... Apa lukisan-lukisan ini?

"Mungkin ini pertanda, Ruu-chan." Kata Pico tiba-tiba serius.

"Pertanda apa?"

"Hal itu. Mungkin... Hal itu terjadi lagi."

Aku setengah nggak percaya apa yang Pico ucapkan. Aku bermaksud memeriksa lukisan-lukisan itu, namun beberapa dari mereka.. Mengeluarkan darah.. Mengeluarkan tangan... Bergoyang-goyang, dan yang lebih parah... Salah satu lukisan mengejarku!

"Lari, Ruu-chan!" Kata Pico yang ketakutan sambil menarikku keluar dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Sekarang, kami sudah cukup jauh dari tempat menyeramkan itu lagi. Apa yang sudah terjadi, ya? Apa benar hal itu terjadi lagi? Mana mungkin, setelah kejadian itu, semua orang menjadi makin waspada.

"Ah. Dolce..." Kata Margareth dan Dylas yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ada apa? Apa sesuatu terjadi?" Kata Pico panik.

"..." Mereka tak menjawab.

Aku sudah mulai curiga. Jangan-jangan... Porcoline dibunuh?! Tapi siapa lagi yang membunuhnya?

Setelah aku diajak oleh Margareth, aku menemukan sosok yang dia sebut ayahnya itu, Porcoline De Sainte Coquille.

Dan...

...! Kyaaaa! Porcoline! Mati!

Aku terduduk terpaku terhadap mayat Porcoline itu. Dan aku menangis untuk ke... Entahlah. Namun, aku yakin, ini pasti bohong!

"Dalam pembunuhan kali ini, tidak mungkin Racchi yang melakukannya kan? Hm. Jadi semakin menarik." Kata Doug. Dan aku memberikan picingan mata kepadanya.

"Bagaimana pun juga, kita harus tetap menginvestigasi kasus ini lagi. Haaah. Capeknya!" Kata Chlorice.

Mayatnya ditemukan di dekat Town Square, dan yang kita bisa dapatkan adalah:

Luka tusukan sabit, pesan berbunyi _"Helly Murderer Fever"_, dan mayat yang disandarkan di _fence._

...? Loh, ini... Keadaan mayat yang familiar, kan? Tapi mana mungkin Racchi yang melakukannya!

"Apa seseorang dimasukki arwah Racchi?" Kata Leon nggak nyambung.

"Nggak mungkin banget." Jawab Doug.

"Lagipula, kalau Racchi ada di sekitar kita, baik asli maupun hantu, pasti kita bisa merasakan hawanya!" Kataku lantang.

"Kau kan beda dengan kami. Jadi, mana kami tahu kalau Racchi sedang ada atau tidak?" Kata Dylas.

"Yah kecuali hawa suara biola yang merdu dan suara 'kre-krik' seperti boneka gitu..." Kata Doug. Kayaknya dia bakal jadi orang yang dicurigai lagi.

"Sebentar. Kau merasakan itu?" Kataku takjub.

"Loh, iya memang kenapa?"

Kalau aku sebutkan tentang hal itu, mereka semua akan panik. Soalnya, itu hawa Racchi.. Apa dia kembali lagi ke kota ini?

"Ah, nggak... Hanya rasa rindu..."

"Beuh..."

"Satu lagi yang kutidak mengerti adalah benang tidak terlihat ini. Aku menemukannya di depan Obsidian Mansion.." Kata Lest.

Dan itu... Benang yang selalu dia pakai kalau sedang mengendalikan orang! Tidak salah lagi! Racchi berada di sini!

"T-tung-tunggu sebentar!" Kataku sambil langsung berlari ke arah Obsidian Mansion... Dan kurasa... Kulihat "pemegang boneka" ada di depanku... Apa mungkin... Kalau ini aku tarik..

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, aku tarik pemegang itu. Cahaya biru terpancar ke arah langit... Dan angin serta elektron positif aku rasakan... Jangan-jangan...

Dan setelah cahaya raksasa itu berhenti memancarkan cahayanya...

"Hah... Hah..."

-Recent Corpses: 3-

(Dolce's POV changed to Racchi's POV)

"Haah..." Kataku yang ngos-ngosan, yang kurasa baru saja aku disiksa sama si Rean itu...

Di mana aku? Di Selphia? Aku lihat di belakangku...

"...Dolce?" Kataku kaget. Kurasa, aku baru beberapa jam meninggalkannya. Namun, bagi dunia ini beberapa minggu.

"... Uh... Racchi!" Katanya yang menangis dan langsung menyambar memelukku. Aku sedikit masih merasa kesakitan, karena lukanya belum sembuh, ditambah pembuluh darahku ini masih rawan...

"Aduh, auw! Bagaimana keadaan sekarang? Apa Pico baik-baik saja?"

"Baik kok... Namun... Hal itu terjadi lagi.."

"Hah?! Siapa korbannya?!" Tanyaku makin kaget.

"Porcoline De Sainte Coquille.."

Setelah itu, aku langsung hendak berlari ke tempat mayat itu, namun, Dolce menahanku dengan menarik tanganku.

"Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana kalau kau dilihat orang lain? Mereka pasti akan kaget!"

"Ah, betul juga, kalau begitu, Dolce, sembunyikan aku."

"Oke! Ah, betul juga." Kata Dolce sambil merogoh tas kecilnya.

"Anting ini. Ku kembalikan kepadamu." Katanya sambil memberikan anting _Sapphire_ yang sangat kusukai itu, dan merupakan hadiah darinya...

"Ah, arigatou, kau menjaganya dengan baik.." Kataku tersenyum dan meletakkan anting itu di telinga kananku.

Setelah itu, aku pergi menuju tempat kejadian itu setelah semua orang meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara itu.

"Ah, benar juga! Ini, hasil luka yang sama dengan yang waktu itu!"

"Memang benar, makanya aku heran juga."

"Hmm... Ini pasti ulah Rean Chikakuro!"

"Huh? Jadi bukti itu benar?"

"Ya, dialah yang membunuh 2 orang itu, memakai tubuhku pula. Dan untuk yang satu ini, aku yakin juga kalau ini pembunuhnya adalah Rean!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Sewaktu aku bukan 'di sini', aku pergi ke dunia nyata menggunakan _Spell_ milik Rean. Ada kemungkinan kalau dia juga telah datang ke dunia ini juga!"

"Apa? Berarti kita... Akan ada dalam bahaya..?"

"Karena itulah aku buat ini." Kataku sambil menunjukkan ramuan berwarna hijau yang disimpan dalam botol kecil.

"Apa itu? Penawar?"

"Bukan hanya penawar biasa. Rean tidak akan membunuh orang yang telah diberi ramuan ini. Namun, cara penggunaannya agak sedikit aneh juga."

"Bagaimana? Apa dengan cara yang rumit?"

"Tidak rumit sih... Tapi apa kau mau menggunakannya?"

"...Mau sih."

Aku memberi ramuan itu dengan cara penggunaan 'yang aneh' itu tadi. Caranya agak rahasia, soalnya ini rentan.

"Uh... Uhuk. Bukan hanya ramuan yang tidak enak, cara penggunaannya betul-betul aneh!" Kata Dolce yang baru diberi ramuan itu.

"Namun sayangnya aku tidak membawa lebih dari satu botol. Dan penggunaannya satu botol untuk satu orang.."

"Namun, bagaimana.. Dengan yang lain?"

"Aku bisa perbaiki itu. Untuk sekarang, kurasa kita harus memindahkan mayat ini ke tempat yang seharusnya. Kalau di sini, bisa menyebar ke seluruh sudut baunya.."

"Ayo.."

Setelah memindahkan mayat Porcoline ke tempat yang seharusnya, aku pergi bersama Dolce ke rumahku. Untuk menghindari mereka beranggapan pembunuhnya menyembunyikan mayat Porcoline.

"Jadi... Bagaimana sekarang?"

"Ya, itu dia. Itu pembunuhan yang ke-dua setelah Lin Fa-san dan Bado-san..."

"Hmmm... Ini makin membingungkan saja.. Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku sekarang tidak akan keluar rumah ini sebelum yang lain tahu. Tapi kamu juga jangan beri tahu siapa-siapa."

"Oh, baik."

Setelah percakapan tadi, aku mulai berperasaan aneh. Dan tiba-tiba...

"AAAARRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Teriak seseorang dari klinik! Dolce langsung pergi untuk memeriksa apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dan rupanya, aku dapat merasakan, bahwa apa yang dilihat Dolce...

... Lagi-lagi ini terjadi!

(Racchi's POV switched to Dolce's POV)

Setelah aku sampai ke tempat suara teriakan itu berasal... Aku mendapati... Klinik...

... ! Astaga! Jones-san! Apa yang baru terjadi denganmu?!

"Hu... Hu... A... Yah..." Kataku yang tak pernah menyangka kalau aku akan mengatakan kata-kata ini.

"Apa yang- Huwa!" Kata Nancy dan dia langsung terjatuh. Bagaimana nggak perih lihat pemandangan kayak gini.

"Nancy-san! A.. Ayah! Apa yang terjadi dengan Jones-san..."

"... Entahlah... Hiks..."

"Kuatkan hatimu..."

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha untuk kuat. Tampaknya dia... Dipukul oleh toples berisi alkohol... Hingga jadinya begini..."

Toples alkohol? Lah, ini makin membingungkan saja!

"Apa yang baru terjadi?!" Tanya Lest tiba-tiba beserta membawa kaumnya yang lain.

"A-aaah!" Teriak Forte.

"Wah, ini hasil bunuh yang berbeda..." Kata Illuminata sambil memegang dagunya.

"Betul juga. Ruangan ini nggak bermandikan darah ketimbang yang sebelumnya..." Ungkap Lest.

"Bagaimana pun, ah, lagii! Kita harus menyelidiki kasus ini.." Kata Illuminata yang sudah pusing menghadapi mayat-mayat yang berdatangan.

Kita menemukan mayat ini di ruang klinik, tepatnya penyimpanan zat-zat kimia. Mayat ditemukan di dekat tempat tidur istirahat, namun bagaimana dia mati dengan setoples alkohol? Dan kenapa di tempat tidur, bukannya tempat penyimpanan?

Setelah diselidiki, Jones dipukul di ruang penyimpanan zat kimia itu, lalu pindah ke ruang istirahat, lalu dipukul lagi, lalu teriak. Bukan alasan yang masuk akal, memang.

Dan pertanyaannya: Untuk pembunuhan kali ini, siapa yang membunuhnya? Untuk apa dia membunuh seseorang yang Nancy-san cinta?

"Ada apa lagi sih? Aku pusing ngadepin mayat-mayat!" Kata Ventuswill yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Anu.. Ini.. Jones-san..." Kata Nancy terbata-bata.

"Hmmm.. Tidak ada lagi petunjuk lain apa?" Tanya Ventuswill sewot.

"Nggak ada lagi.."

"Lalu ini apa?" Kata Ventuswill sambil menunjukan barang, hey, itu kan robekan dari topiku...!

"...Dolce?" Kata Lest mencurigaiku.

"Huh? Kok aku sih?"

"Aku juga sebenarnya heran, bagaimana mayat Porcoline berpindah. Apa itu ulahmu?" Tambah tuduhan dari Doug.

"Eh... Bukan! Bukan aku pelakunya!" Kataku terpaksa berbohong... Yang bagian memindahkan mayat Porcoline.

"Jadi begitu rupanya! Cukup! Aku malas berurusan dengan pembunuh tidak bertanggung jawab seperti kau dan Racchi!" Kata Ventuswill sewot dan langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya. Aku langsung kaget.

"K-Kalian semua salah paham! BUKAN AKU!" Teriakku keras. Namun Ventuswill sepertinya terlalu mudah mempercayai bukti itu dan langsung menjadikanku sebagai pembunuhnya.

Slash!

...Aku... Masih hidup? Dan tidak sakit pula?! Lalu, apa semua darah yang keluar ini?

...Racchi?!

"!" Spontan semua orang yang ada di sana kaget dan sebal.

"Tolong dengarkan terlebih dahulu." Kata Racchi kalem, padahal lukanya sangat perih, pasti.

-Recent Corpses: 4-

(Dolce's POV changed to Racchi's POV)

Aku masih merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat dan menyatu dengan rasa takut apa yang akan mereka katakan mengetahui kalau aku sudah kembali. Sambil memegang lukaku, aku masih berdiri tegap.

"...! Racchi-kun!" Kata Lest cengok.

"Loh, kau hidup... Lagi...?" Kata Frey melongo.

"Cih.." Kata Ventuswill dengan sesalan.

"Biar kujelaskan dahulu.. Orang yang membunuh ini bukan aku, tapi seorang bernama 'Rean' itulah!" Kataku lantang. Beberapa orang memakai wajah keheranan.

"Tunggu sebentar! Lalu bagaimana kau kembali ke dunia inii?!" Tanya Doug makin heran.

"Aku nggak langsung mati, tapi diantar ke dimensi lain, jadi, kalau dengan cara tertentu aku bisa kembali ke dunia ini. Namun, yang melakukan dan yang menjadi korbannya dapat kembali ke dunia ini juga. Dan itulah yang terjadi denganku, aku dibunuh 'di sana' oleh Rean, jadi, aku dan Rean kembali ke dunia ini begitu saja!" Jelasku.

"Nggak maksud akal! _Absurd!_" Kata Ventuswill yang makin nggak percaya.

"Karena kami berbeda dengan kalian, jadi ada kemungkinan kalau aku bisa mengendalikan hidup yang tidak mungkin dilakukan makhluk lain..!" Tambahku.

"Kalau Rean kembali ke dunia ini, setidaknya kita harus menggunakan waktu sebaik mungkin. Jika dipakai ngobrol seperti ini saja, mungkin Rean akan membunuh orang lain lagi!" Kata Illuminata yang memasang tampang berpikirnya.

"Betul juga. Yang penting kita angkut mayat ini dulu ke tempat yang seharusnya." Saran Lest.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, aku yang memindahkan mayat Porcoline. Sekarang, untuk mencegah pembunuhan selanjutnya, kita pakai waktu seoptimal mungkin!" Kataku.

Semuanya bekerja.. Dan di tengah kerja itu aku dihalau oleh Ventuswill. Dia mengacungkan pedang kepadaku. Pedang yang mirip dengan Zweihander.

"Lho, ada apa?" Tanyaku yang berusaha tenang itu.

"...Apa benar bukan kau pembunuhnya?"

"...Itu jelas sekali, kan? Aku sudah bilang kalau ini semua ulah 'Rean'" Kataku sambil melanjutkan bekerja.

"...Walaupun begitu..." Katanya yang menghentikan kalimatnya agar dramatis.

"..Aku akan berusaha untuk mengawasi dirimu." Lanjutnya.

"Huh... Terserah." Kataku kalem dan melanjutkan pekerjaan.

Selain itu, kami juga minta semua orang untuk berada di tempat ini. Jadi, kita bisa mengawasi kalau Rean ada di sini untuk membunuh orang atau tidak. Namun Ventuswill yang tidak mempercayai aku –beserta hal yang terkait denganku, pergi begitu saja. Dia tidak akan menyadari apa yang akan mungkin terjadi padanya.

Dan untuk menenangkan suasana, aku mengumpulkan mereka di rumahku. Dan aku menyarankan mereka untuk tidak keluar ruangan yang aku tetapkan. Setelah semua berkumpul di ruangan tersebut, aku pergi ke dapur dan mengambil beberapa makanan dan minuman untuk mereka.

Namun ada lagi hal aneh yang terjadi... Cermin dekat dapur menunjukan wajah yang bukan wajahku, dan lagi, aku bisa mengajak bicara cermin itu...

"Siapa kamu?" Kataku agak sopan, dan meletakkan 'jamuan' di meja di sebelahku.

"..." wajah di cermin itu tidak menjawab.

"Anu... Siapa kamu?!" Kataku dengan nada yang dinaikkan.

"..." Dia mash tidak menjawab.

"Hmmm... Ya sudahlah..." Kataku mengambil 'jamuan' dan mengantar ke ruangan di mana mereka semua yang selamat berada di sana. Namun tanpa kusadari, wajah di cermin itu tidak menghilang, dan dia baru menghilang ketika... Dia tersenyum dan meninggalkan noda darah di cermin itu...

"Anu... Ini makanan dan minuman..." Kataku begitu aku masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Racchi, aku merasakan hal aneh lagi!" Kata Lest yang panik.

"Hah?! Maksudmu?" Tanyaku nggak percaya. Aku sudah menduga kalau hal itu terjadi lagi... Dan satu-satunya kemungkinan hanya kematian Ventuswill atau Rean... Namun bagaimana mungkin Ventuswill akan mati?!

"Masa' kau nggak tau! Itu loh!" Kata Lest menekankan perkataannya.

"Ah... Kita harus memeriksa Ventuswill..!" Kataku tergesa-gesa.

"A-apah? M-mana mungkin! Ventuswil..." Kata Volkannon BETUL-BETUL nggak percaya.

"Ayo..! Semuanya!"

Dan laksana prajurit TNI yang sudah lama tak bertemu istri- oke. Kami semua memeriksa tempat kediaman Ventuswill. Dan menyadari untuk yang ke-empat kalinya pembunuhan ini...

Oke, aku sudah bilang, kan, Venti? Kau akan dalam bahaya jika kau tak memercayaiku.

Ventuswill... Mati dalam keadaan menjadi naga... Dengan banyak tusukan pedang di punggungnya.. Dan kita tidak bisa menarik kesimpulan selain: naga angin legendaris di kota ini sudah mati. Titik.

Kali ini, aku benar-benar nggak percaya apa yang terjadi.. Kenapa Rean membunuh Ventuswill? Kenapa dia? Awas kau, Rean, kali ini kaulah yang berlebihan! Aku akan menghukummu dengan tanganku sendiri!

Setelah menyadari hal itu, beberapa dari kami berusaha memercayai apa yang baru terjadi, dan ini merupakan inti dari pembunuhan di Selphia ini... Dan kami, beberapa mencoba untuk menyelidiki kasus ini, dan aku...

Aku akan mencari dan menghukummu, Rean!

-Recent Corpses: 5-

-To Be Continued-

Pico : Wah, makin rame aja nih, dan si Rean itu, makin bikin masalah aja ya... *Gosipers... okey*

Zero : Nanti kira-kira akhirnya gimana ya? Rean berhasil dihukum dengan tangan Racchi atau dengan kaki Racchi :v

Pico : -_-" Oke, kurasa itu nggak penting. Apakah sehabis ini akan terjadi Happy Ending atau Bad Ending ya? Oke, minna, tunggu aja Chapter (CASE) 4! Owari ne!

Zero : Sad Ending kali!

Pico : Ih, Sad Ending itu akhir yang sedih, tapi ya ini cerita nggak ada unsur Sad-nya deh! Jadi akhir yang buruk aja!

Zero : Wah, bener, Author kita menarik dan kreatif rupanya *dipeluk Author*

Pico : Oke deh! Aku capek di sini terus! Chapter 4! Cepet!


	4. Murder On Selphia Case 4

A/n : Oke, ada chapter baru lagi nih! Yak, kayaknya pembunuhan di Selphia ini sedikit-sedikit mulai terungkap! Mungkin kalian nggak tahu kenapa Rean bunuh orang-orang itu? (Readers: Ya pastinya nggak tau, Author sarap!) Mungkin, ini akan ada kaitan dengan nafsu Rean sendiri atau harapan bodoh Racchi! *dilempar keramik* (Pico: Rean emang beda dengan orang normal pada umumnya, dia kok malah punya nafsu ngebunuh orang ya?!) Yah, mungkin kalian harus masih setia membaca Fict ini untuk mengetahui jawabannya! Selamat membaca ya! DON'T FORGET REVIEW EH!

Murder On Selphia

Case IV. More Bloods Party

-Recent Corpses: 5-

(Masih Racchi's POV)

"Ah... Ventuswill.." Kata Frey sambil memeriksa kepala naga angin yang legendaris itu.

"Hmmm... Tampaknya dia tidak hanya dibunuh oleh ribuan pedang itu. Namun juga dengan pukulan ini di ekornya.." Kata Illuminata sambil menunjuk luka senjata tumpul di ekornya.

"..Ini seukuran dengan Giant Hammer..." Kata Kiel.

"Jadi, apa mungkin pembunuh datang menyerang ekornya terlebih dahulu, lalu punggungnya?" Kata Lest memberi pendapat.

"Memang benar... Tapi kenapa dia tidak meminta tolong kepada kita?" Tanya Frey.

"Itu semua adalah pilihannya." Kataku kalem sambil melipat tanganku.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kata Volkannon.

"Dia tidak memercayaiku sebelumnya. Harusnya dia percaya, kalau 'Rean' lah pembunuhnya. Akhirnya dia malah mengambil pilihan memisahkan dari kita, hanya karena dia tidak mempercayaiku.." Jelasku lagi.

"Dan dia malah membiarkan dirinya dalam bahaya, dan membuktikan kalau 'Rean' itu yang membunuh semua orang?" Tanya Dolce.

"... Dia hanya memilih untuk mati." Kataku tidak berperasaan. Dan Volkannon langsung datang mencurigaiku.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak akan percaya padamu! Kau pasti yang membunuh Ventuswill!" Kata Volkannon keras sambil menarik bajuku bagian kerah lehernya.

"Kau harus percaya. Dia memilih mati hanya karena dia tidak percaya dan ingin membuktikan itu. Dan akhirnya malah terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti ini..." Kataku masih tenang.

"! Pembunuh!" Katanya hendak menggamparku.

"Hentikan Volkannon!" Kata Frey yang malah mencoba menghentikan pertengkaran ini. Frey menahan tangannya itu, dan yang terjadi...

"Cukup... Volkannon..." Kata... Ventuswill? Apa dia sadar terlebih dahulu sebelum kepergiannya?

"Ve-Ventuswill-sama! Tetap di sini!" Kata Volkannon yang langsung menghampiri kepala Ventuswill dan memegangnya.

"Ukh... Racchi-kun... Kurasa aku harus percaya padamu... Kalau si pembunuh itu.. Re... An..." Katanya semakin mengecil. Dan aku hanya memalingkan mataku darinya.

"... Aku menyesal Racchi... Kalau aku masih bisa hidup... Aku akan memercayaimu seumur hidupku..." Katanya yang makin melemah itu, dan aku masih tetap kejam, tidak melihatnya sama sekali.

"...Cahaya..."

"..! Hey, Venti-sama! Kuatkan dirimu!" Kata Volkannon makin panik dan mengalirkan air matanya semakin deras... Begitu juga dengan yang lain...

"...Aku... Akan mempercayaimu... Bahkan kalau aku mati... Aku akan mempercayaimu untuk menggantikan aku..." Kata Ventuswill semakin semakin melemah. Aku tak percaya, bisa-bisanya dia memindahkan tanggung jawabnya kepadaku. Dan sedetik kemudian...

"Sayounara... Minna..."

Dan itulah terakhir kali aku melihat Ventuswill, sedetik kemudian, dia benar-benar mati. Benar-benar menghilang begitu saja secara perlahan. Kulihat dirinya yang menghilang dan terbang ke langit di atas sana...

Semua yang berada di sana menangis.. Terutama Volkannon, Lest dan Frey yang merupakan Earthmate, dan Amber, Dylas, Dolce, Leon yang telah dibantu oleh Volkannon. Mereka tak menyangka, orang (atau kebih disebut monster) itu meninggalkan tempat ini dan kota ini, yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawabnya...

Karena merasa sudah tidak ada yang harus dilakukan lagi, kami semua pergi keluar tempat menyeramkan itu, yang sudah digenangi berliter-liter darah... Namun, readers tahu apa yang terjadi kemudian?

"Racchi! Sesuatu terjadi! Lagi!" Kata Amber yang berlari menghinggapiku dan menangis keras. Kurasa, kami semua sudah memikirkan hal yang sama dengan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Aku mendiagnosis pikiranku, kenapa terjadi lagi? Arrrggghhh!

"Apa?! Antar aku ke tempat kejadiannya!" Teriakku. Bisa-bisanya pembunuhan terjadi ketika Ventuswill meninggalkan dunia ini.

Setelah sampai di tempat yang ditunjukkan Amber, aku dan yang lain tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Yang kulihat hanya genangan darah yang luas! Mana mayatnya?!

"Hah, mayatnya menghilang!" Kata Amber kaget.

"Jangan main drama denganku! Apa kau berusaha untuk membohongiku!?" Teriakku sewot.

"Be-benar! Aku lihat mayatnya berada di sini!" Kata Amber makin mempertegas kata-katanya.

"Anu.. Ngomong-ngomong... Siapa yang mati, ya?" Tanya Dolce.

"Ah.. Er..." Kata Amber tidak menjawab. Aku memerhatikan keadaan sekeliling, semuanya lengkap... Ah! Illuminata tidak ada! Apa dia korbannya? Tapi kalau kita berasumsi begitu, maka kita benar-benar kehilangan detektif yang membantu kita selama ini!

"Ya sudah! Kalau begitu, kita berpencar saja!" Kata Kiel semangat.

"Jangan! Nanti bagaimana kalau ada pembunuhan lagi?!" Kata Forte khawatiran.

"Ah. Benar juga. Mungkin kita lebih baik mencarinya bersama-sama!" Kataku.

Dan begitulah... Kami memulai pencarian kami... Sudah hampir semua tempat kami periksa, dan yang membuat kami tercengang adalah...

"Ah, lihat, ada jejak darah besar..." Kata Dylas sambil menunjuk noda darah yang besar dan terletak di tempat yang tidak asing lagi, belokan menuju rumahku. Dan sampai di depan rumahku...

Oke, aku saksikan lagi, ada mayat... Illuminata... Yang diterlentangkan begitu saja...

...

Benar dugaanku lagi. Kita telah kehilangan detektif yang sangat membantu kita ini. Dalam menyelesaikan kasus. Dalam memecahkan masalah. Dalam...

Untuk kali ini, keadaan mayatnya cukup parah. Mayat Illuminata ditelentangkan begitu saja, dengan genangan darah di sisi-sisinya. Alat yang digunakannya tidak kuketahui, karena lukanya cukup besar tanpa ada senjatanya. Jadi, si pembunuh (Kita sebut Rean) menyerangnya lalu mencabut senjata yang dia gunakan. Tapi, menurutku, serangannya lebih dari 3 kali sabit. Ternyata si Rean itu menyabitnya dengan keji ketika kami sedang merelakan kepergian Ventuswill...

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana lagi.." Kata Amber sedih.

"Nggak apa-apa Amber. Kau bisa tinggal bersama kami." Kata Margareth memberi tawaran.

"Tapi, bagaimana..? Orang tua kalian juga sudah meninggal.." Kata Amber semakin murung.

"Kami ini harapan barumu untuk kehidupan barumu. Setidaknya, kau harus selamat dan bisa menjalankan kehidupan ini dengan lancar..." Kata Margareth sambil tersenyum.

Harapan barumu...

Kata-kata itu terdengar sangat bermakna di hatiku. Lalu, setelah memindahkan mayat Illuminata, aku masih memikirkan kata-kata itu. Hmmm... Namun rupanya..

"Ukh..."

Oh tidak. Tubuhku ini sudah hampir rapuh. Tinggal sedikit lagi, tubuh ini akan rapuh. Menurutku begitu, jadi yang harus kulakukan adalah, menjaga keadaan tubuh ini agar tetap sehat, sebelum tubuh ini rapuh total...

"Racchi... Ada apa?" Tanya Dolce yang memapahku untuk berdiri, setelah aku mengalami kerusakan tubuh lagi. Gejala ini... merupakan gejala yang sama dengan 3 hari yang lalu, ketika hendak mengobrol di rumah Kiel...

"..." Aku sengaja tak menjawabnya. Soalnya, kalau aku menceritakannya,dia pasti akan lebih mengkhawatirkanku ketimbang dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana kalau Rean datang untuk membunuh orang-orang, termasuk dirinya?

"Hey Racchi-kun.. Jawab! Ada apa dengan dirimu!" Kata Dolce semakin mengkhawatirkanku. Aku masih memegang dadaku, mengatur nafasku, dan menahan rasa sakit yang sangat sakit ini.

Dan pada akhirnya.. Aku memilih untuk kabur dari sana dan pergi ke rumahku untuk istirahat.. Daripada harus bersakit-sakit di sini.

"...Uh..." Kata Dolce kecewa.

"Menarik, ya." Kata Doug yang mengintip dari belakang.

"Kau tahu tidak apa yang akan terjadi kalau Racchi kabur tanpa sebab?" Lanjut Doug.

"... Aku sendiri nggak tahu.." Jawab Dolce, sedikit murung.

"Berarti hal menarik akan terjadi..." Kata Doug memasang senyuman liciknya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dia tidak menjawab.

(Racchi's Side)

Pant... Pant... Akhirnya aku berhasil kabur dari kerumunan itu. Dan setelah sampai di rumah, bukannya ada hal baik... Justru hal buruk, atau bahkan aneh berdatangan...

Semua rumahku tertutup darah... Beberapa terdapat organ manusia, seperti tenggorokan, jantung, hati, usus, bahkan otak terdapat di penjuru ruangan di setiap rumahku. Aku bergidik ngeri, dan setelah gejala tadi, aku melemah.. Dan sedikit tidak bisa bergerak terhadap pandangan ini.. Ditambah lagi beberapa cermin ditutupi noda darah, kadang penuh, kadang hanya bercak saja, atau bahkan kadang keluar sendiri ketika aku melihatnya.. Urgh...

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku bisa sampai di ruangan yang bersih dari noda mengerikan barusan, yaitu kamar tidurku. Aku bermaksud merebahkan diri di sana, namun hal aneh terjadi. Semua berkata lain. Aku terjatuh, dan di depanku... Terdapat seseorang yang kulihat persis di mimpiku...

...

..! Jadi begitu rupanya! Kau itu Rean! Kau yang membunuh semuanya! Akan kuhukum kau!

Namun... Perlu diingat aku ini sedang dalam keadaan yang bagaimana... Aku tak bisa apa-apa.. Kecuali hanya untuk bersuaran dan bernafas...

"Kau ini... Rean... Ya..?" Tanyaku lesu.

"Excellent." Katanya mendekati mukaku. Aku memundurkan kepalaku.

"Jadi kau... Yang selama ini membunuh mereka..."

"Excellent.." Katanya lagi. Aku makin muak.

"Urgh... Kenapa..? Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini..?" Tanyaku makin lesu.

"... Kau sudah lupa, ya?"

Aku sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan tersebut dan melihat wajahnya tajam.

"Apa perlu kuajari sekali lagi?" Katanya mendekati ke lemari penyimpanan. Dan dia mengeluarkan semua barang menakutkan... Kantung berisi darah... Obeng, gunting, pisau, pedang, kapak... Semua barang yang kedengaran mengerikan, dia keluarkan dari lemari penyimpanan itu. Aku sedikit ketakutan akan hal ini.

"Ini jawabannya, Racchi!" Katanya sambil mengangkat kapak dan hendak memukuilkannya ke perutku.

"Hahahahaha!" Tawa psikopat Rean.

Duash!

"Oishi... Hmmm..."

... Dan setelah itu aku menyadari jawaban itu... Kalau kau membunuh hanya untuk... Hanya untuk...

Hanya untuk kesenangan dirimu saja...

-Recent Corpses: 7-

(Dolce's POV)

Aku semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Racchi... Apa aku jenguk saja, ya?

Tapi, apakah kalau aku jenguk, apa dia akan menerimaku sebagai tamunya? Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar rapuh dan aku tidak diizinkan olehnya? Tapi itu jarang terjadi sih... Namun untuk mendukung keadaan kesehatannya, aku putuskan untuk tidak menjenguknya...

Aku rupanya baru sadar kalau selama ini Pico tidak ada. Duuh... Kok baru sadar sekarang, sih? Aduh, jangan sampai dia dibunuh! Aku harus mencarinya!

Aku keluar rumah secara diam-diam.. Lalu setelah aku mencari ke seluruh tempat... Semuanya.. Pico tidak ada.. Kemana dia..?

Satu hal yang paling mengagetkan adalah noda darah di suatu daerah di Yokmir Forest... Aku sangat kaget dan berharap itu bukan berasal dari Pico... Ataupun Racchi...

Ternyata memang bukan. Darah itu bukan darah mereka. Aku bangkit dan bermaksud kembali ke rumahku... Namun...

"Konnichiwa..." Sapa seorang, kurasa dia adalah seorang gadis.

"Konnichiwa- huh?" Jawabku dengan sedikit bngung. Dia adalah gadis _Ghotic_ yang berambut putih, memakai mawar putih di sisi rambutnya, dan penjepit rambut tipis. Rambutnya... Kira-kira hampir melebihi pahanya!

"Ano... Kau lihat seseorang dengan jubah hitam, rambut hitam, tanpa kacamata?" Tanya gadis itu.

"... Gomen, aku tidah melihat orang itu." Jawabku sopan.

"...Ah, sayang sekali.. Kalau begitu, makasih ya atas pemberitahuannya." Kata gadis itu.

"Iya, doushitashimashite... Eh, anu... Ngomong-ngomong kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama orang itu?" Jawabku baku sekali dan sopan.

"Namanya.. Rean.. Sudah ya, aku harus mencari dia.." Katanya sambil langsung pergi.

Rean... Hah?! Bukannya dia adalah pembunuh yang Racchi tuduh itu?! Berarti, si pembunuh itu berada di Selphia ini?! Wah, ini bahaya besar..!

Namun, setidaknya aku bisa sedikit tenang karena ramuan Racchi yang diberikan Racchi kepadaku... Yang caranya nggak masuk akal itu... Selebihnya aku masih khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Pico dan Racchi... Duh, semoga mereka baik-baik saja...

Pantas saja gadis itu terburu-buru mencari Rean... Tampaknya dia adalah 'Pencegah Rean'... Supaya Rean bisa berhenti membunuh orang-orang di sekitar...

Memang, dari awal aku tidak mengetahui wajah Rean, dan gadis itu tadi, siapa ya? Aku baru pertama kali melihat gadis itu... Jadi setidaknya aku harus lebih berhati-hati lagi, nih...

Arrrgghh! Aku harusnya mengisi waktu yang aku lakukan ini dengan sebaik mungkin! Kenapa aku malah berpikiran yang lain?! Oke, pertama, aku harus bisa menemukan Pico... Atau kalau tidak, wah...

Sudah berkali-kali aku mencari ke semua tempat (Kecuali rumah Racchi), namun aku tidak menemukannya. Apa mungkin dia bersembunyi ketika aku mencari-carinya?

Lalu di Selphia: Town Square, aku bermaksud untuk beristirahat di sana, dan gerombolan anak laki-laki yang sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu, mereka bertanya sesuatu kepadaku.

"Hey, Dolce-san! Kau lihat Racchi, tidak?" Tanya Lest.

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak melihatnya, Lest..." Jawabku pelan.

"...Bagaimana kalau kita cari aja?" Usul Kiel.

"Boleh..." Jawabku.

Kami pun laksana seorang detektif, mencari keberadaan seorang Racchi, di manakah dia? Kami memang tidak berpencar, lalu kami memutuskan untuk memasuki rumah Racchi...

"Aku... Nggak deh..." Kataku begitu sampai di depan rumah Racchi.

"Ayolah, kau kan GF-nya, mungkin dia akan menyadari kenapa kita datang kemari..." Ajak Lest.

"... Uh... Terserah." Kataku akhirnya memilih mengikuti ajakan Lest itu.

Begitu memasuki ruangan utamanya saja... Darah dimana-mana... Tapi mana, ya, Racchi..? Kuharap dia baik-baik saja...

Aku masih kaget dengan keadaan rumah Racchi yang berubah menjadi lautan darah dan... Uh... Organ manusia... Semoga salah satu tangan itu bukan dari tangan Pico... Kami mencarinya bersama-sama... Namun tidak ada... Hanya ada satu lagi sih, yaitu ruangan- er... Kamar tidurnya. Kamar itu terkunci...

"Racchi! Racchiii!" Teriak Doug. Namun, tampaknya, tak ada balasan apapun.

"Bagaimana, dong? Racchi tidak menjawab panggilan kita..." Kataku semakin khawatir.

"Kalau aku dobrak pintunya... Bagaimana?" Usul Lest mengajukan diri. Awalnya aku menolak, namun ya, mau bagaimana lagi, ini jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu: Dimana, dan bagaimana keadaan Racchi sekarang?

DUAK! Pintu kamar Racchi pun terdobrak... Dan pemandangan yang kita lihat di sini... Sekarang ini...

..Aku jatuh ke lantai, terduduk, dan berusaha menyadari apa yang baru terjadi.

..Lest, berdiri terpaku...

...Kiel mangap...

...Doug memelototkan matanya...

...Dan yang lain... Memasang wajah tak percayanya...

...Dan inilah jawaban yang kita dapat... Sekarang... Racchi... Kurasa.. Dia...

...Akan meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya...

...KAMI MENEMUKAN MAYAT RACCHI...

-Recent Corpses: 7-

-To Be Continued-

Zero : Apah? Onii-san mati?!

Pico : Kamu ini, anak yang lugu banget, ya! Kita saksiin aja chapter berikutnya! Apa bener, Racchi mati atau itu pura-pura?

Zero : Pura-pura gimana? Tadi itu jelas kalau Rean ngebunuhnya pake kapak!

Pico : Dasar lugu dari neraka! Bukan cuma itu senjatanya! Masih banyak lagi, kunci inggris, pecahan beling, peluru 8.95 mm, gunting...

Zero : Idih, makin ngeri nih. Oke, daripada memendam rasa ngeri, lebih baik mengeluarkan kengerian itu dengan cara menulis review! Atau.. Favorite Story! Atau.. Follow Story!

Pico : Kamu kegeerannya berlebihan -_-" Oke, ini dia, chapter berikutnya! Owari-

Zero ; Bentar dulu! Abis ini chapter terakhir, ya?

Pico : Mana aku tahu! Ya udah deh, The Last but not the least chapter! Owari Nee!


	5. Murder On Selphia Case 5

A/n : Oh well! The last but not the least! Tapi apa benar, ini akhir dari semua pembunuhan ini? Tapi sebelumnya Arigatou Gozaimasu banget udah mau baca sampai Chapter the last but not the least ini! (Pico: Author kita udah kegeeran banget kayaknya..) Dan kayaknya, kita banyak dapet e-mail dari beberapa readers (cailah), nanya tentang fict sedikit ngaco ini. Dan Author menjawabnya dengan Super-Metal-Hard-Core! Khekhekhekhe! (All cast: *baca ayat kursi*) Ergh, ya udah deh, ini the last but not the least chapternya! Reviewnya, readers? Oh iya , baca juga Credits-nya di bawah sebagai bonus dan Special Thanks!

Murder On Selphia

Final Case. Hemoglobin Of Fate

-Recent Corpses: 7-

(Masih Dolce's POV)

(Tunggu bentar! Author juga mau tampil pas lagi nyeruput teh gandum dong! -_-" *nyeruput teh gandum* Ah... Oke, lanjutkan, narrator)

...

Aku dan mereka semua masih terpaku di depan mayat Racchi yang sangat bisa disebut sadis... Tangan kanannya ditusuk gunting, tangan kirinya ditusuk obeng, perutnya bekas luka pukulan kapak, kaki kanan ditusuk mata panah, dan kaki kirinya ditusuk pisau.. Belum Cuma itu... Kedua tangannya juga digantung oleh ikatan borgol yang terkait di langit-langit, dan Racchi mati dalam keadaan duduk.

Aku berusaha untuk tidak menangis...

Pada awalnya, aku sangat senang ketika dia kembali lagi ke dunia ini, namun... Aku mendapatkannya kembali... Namun untuk kehilangan lagi... Dan akhirnya aku hanya bisa menangis..

"...Racchi..!" Kata Lest sambil buru-buru memeriksa keadaan mayat Racchi.

"Duh.. Keadaannya parah betul!" Kata Kiel.

"Siapa lagi, ya pembunuhnya? Apa benar si 'Rean' itu?" Tanya Doug. Aku masih belum bilang apa-apa di percakapan mereka.

"Bisa jadi.. Eh lihat deh di belakang mayatnya. Ada tulisan _'I am still alive'_... Apa ini harapan hidup?" Jelas Dylas.

"Siapa yang menulis tulisan ini, ya? Racchi-kah? Tapi, kalau dia benar-benar masih hidup..." Kata Lest.

"Dia hidup lagi karena jenisnya yang berbeda. Jenis dia bisa hidup kembali, biasanya yang paling _valid_ sih, setelah dibunuh kayak gini, tapi aku nggak tahu persisnya.." Jelas Doug.

"Ya sudah, kurasa akan lebih baik jika kita meninggalkan tubuhnya di sini.." Ungkap Lest dan mereka pun hendak pergi. Sebelum pergi, aku mendekati tubuh Racchi, menyatukan kedua tanganku, dan berharap semoga kau bisa kembali ke dunia ini... Untuk kota ini... Untuk aku..

Setelah itu, kami menutup pintu kamar Racchi dan bergegas pergi keluar rumah mengerikan ini.

Awalnya, aku berpikir kejadian pembunuhan ini akan berhenti sampai terbunuhnya Racchi... Namun... Kurasa... Kami... Semua merasakan adanya bahaya yang datang...

Duash!

(Racchi's POV)

U-urgh... Di mana... Aku?

Oh iya, ini di rumahku, aku baru saja disiksa sama Rean itu. Keadaanku semakin parah, aku hampir tidak bisa berjalan. Namun, aku paksakan untuk berjalan keluar untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi.

Rumahku... Kenapa jadi begini, ya? Oh, bukannya ini ulah Rean... Kan?

Setelah sampai di luar rumah, yang ada malah hanya kota Selphia... Yang tergenang darah. Loh, apa ini? Apa Rean membunuh semua orang di sini? Astaga!

Kuusahakan untuk berlari sekencang mungkin menuju tempat yang darahnya paling banyak, dan aku ternyata benar, aku menemukan sosok 'Rean' itu. Dan dia, baru saja membunuh Reva..

"...Ah... Sudah tak ada lagi darah untukku.." Gumamnya. Aku berusaha untuk memelankan langkahku.

"...Tapi kurasa, ada satu lagi yang bisa kucoba.." Lanjut Rean. Aku berhenti berjalan untuk menguping gumamannya tersebut. Aku tengok dia, namun dia sudah pergi. Aku kembali meliat ke depan... Huwa! Reaan!

"Hee... Hee... Kau masih hidup rupanya." Katanya memajukan wajahnya. Aku mulai ketakutan.

"Ukh..." Aku nggak tahu harus balas apa.

"Nah, Racchi, kurasa aku sudah mulai bosan.. Bagaimana kalau kau yang aku gunakan untuk pembunuhan selanjutnya?" Tanya Rean _deep._ Aku tak menjawab.

Aku semakin ketakutan sehingga aku terjatuh, namun terseret-seret ke samping mayat Reva... Dan bersiap untuk dibunuh ketiga kalinya dalam hidup ini... Walaupun setidaknya aku akan hidup kembali... Namun tetap saja, aku akan merasakan penderitaan juga...

Di samping itu, aku juga melihat beberapa mayat lainnya, seperti Lest... Semuanya..

...Maaf telah membuat kalian jadi begini...

-Recent Corpses: 23-

Dan begitulah, aku pikir aku rasa aku pantas untuk dibunuh lagi. Merasakan penderitaan... Yang sama dengan penderitaan kalian... Walau penderitaan kalian lebih perih...

Aku tak bisa berbicara apa-apa... Ketika itu aku hampir pingsan, dan kehilangan kontrol. Aku ditahan oleh beberapa pembuluh darah Reva, yang sebenarnya memotong urat di pergelangan tanganku itu. Sebelum aku dibunuh karena tak bersalah, Rean mengizinkan aku berbicara sesuatu kepadanya.

"Ada harapan terakhir, Racchi?" Tanyanya dengan senyuman liciknya.

"..." Aku belum menjawab. Sedetik kemudian, barulah aku membuka mulut.

"..Aku... Hanya ingin kita semua tidak kehilangan harapan... Semoga kita masih bisa membuat harapan baru.." Kataku memberi efek pemberhentian. Selanjutnya, uratku setengah terpotong oleh perkataan itu.

"Ukh... Dan aku.. ingin mengetahui apa sebenarnya takdirmu.. Apa sebenarnya kau tidak menerima takdirmu dan berbuat semena-mena begini..?" Tanyaku.

"Hm. Begitu rupanya. Teori yang menarik, Racchi, namun, kau harus mengetahui juga apa takdirku.." Jawab Rean. Aku bersiap menangkap ungkapannya.

"Aku bermaksud menghancurkan siklus dunia ini, dengan membunuh kalian semua... Untuk menghilangkan penderitaan aku dulu..." Jelas Rean. Tapi, apa yang kudengar dari mulut Rean merupakan kalimat yang tidak masuk akal.

"..? Apa maksudmu?"

"Huh? Maksudku? TENTU SAJA TIDAK ADA MAKSUDNYA... Kenapa kamu selalu bertanya itu, sih?" Kata Rean meningkatkan suaranya.

"Terserah. Namun, bagaimana pun juga aku tak akan jatuh ke sumur keputusasaan-mu!" Teriakku sambil menahan sakit.

"Pfft.. HAHAHA! Kata-kata yang bagus!" Katanya sambil mengeluarkan sabit raksasa, sabit yang biasa digunakannya untuk membunuh orang-orang.

"Namun, kau tetap saja. Kau bukan apa-apa! Kau menghancurkan segalanya! Kau bukan 'Racchi!'" Kata Rean menyesakkan. Apa maksudnya?

"Uh... Apa lagi sih, maksudnya?"

"Dengar, Racchi. Sebaiknya kau diam dan tidak banyak bicara. Semua orang di sini sudah aku bunuh. Sekarang, kau yang terakhir. Biarkan aku melakukan tugasku dengan baik." Katanya memajukan wajahnya.

Baiklah, terserah. Lakukan apapun semaumu. Hancurkan saja tubuh ini. Selama aku masih memiliki kenyataan tentang diriku, itu bisa menyelamatkanku dari hukuman yang lebih parah.

"Oh, iya. Racchi, kau tahu apa ini?" Katanya sambil menunjukan botol kaca kecil yang familiar. Namun, warna cairannya ungu. Itu hampir mirip dengan ramuan yang kuberikan kepada Dolce!

"..! Itu kan-"

"Ah... Beruntung kau mengetahuinya. Dan kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku memberikan ramuan khusus yang digunakan dengan cara khusus juga kepadamu?" Tanya Rean memotong perkataanku.

"Aku akan-"

"Betul sekali!" Katanya lagi-lagi memotong perkataanku. Dasar nggak sopan!

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, aku menerima permintaan Rean untuk meminum ramuan itu, namanya juga terpaksa. Namun, aku nggak begitu menyadari apa efek yang akan terjadi apabila aku meminum ramuan ini. Apa readers tahu?

Jawabannya: Aku akan memuntahkan berliter-liter darahku keluar. Secara paksa. Ramuan yang mengerikan.

Dan begitulah, aku diberi ramuan itu dengan 'cara khusus' tadi, dan beberapa detik kemudian, aku mulai merasa kesakitan di sekitar tenggorokan dan perut. Sepuluh detik kemudian, aku mual. Sepuluh detik kemudian, kurasa aku sudah memotong tenggorokanku sendiri. Sepuluh detik kemudian, aku mulai memuntahkan darahku satu ukuran daun talas. Sepuluh detik kemudian, aku sudah mengeluarkan 8 liter darah. Sepuluh detik kemudian, aku lemah dan tak berdaya.

"Nah, bagaimana?" Kata Rean yang sedikit-sedikit mencolek darah itu. Ikh.

"Hah... Uhuk... Hah.." Kataku yang begitu tak berdaya dan hanya bisa batuk-batuk dan ngos-ngosan. Kurasa, aku sudah memotong serta pita suaraku. Namun, ternyata aku masih bisa menggetarkannya.

"Hmmm... Gurih juga. Tampaknya hemoglobin, eritrosit, leukosit, trombosit, plasma darah, semuanya, kau jaga dengan baik, ya." Puji Rean yang ngomong nyerempet-nyerempet ke Biologi.

Masa bodoh, ah! Aku harus bisa bertahan dari hukumanmu yang super kejam ini!

"Hmmm... Memangnya darahmu itu hemoglobinnya mengikat kekuatan besar, bukan oksigen, ya?" Kata Rean sok-sokan. Namun, aku mencoba menganalisis perkataanya itu.

Apabila hemoglobin mengikat oksigen, apa yang dia ikat? Kemauannya kah? Harapannya kah? Takdirnya kah? Untuk membunuh orang-orang? Mungkin, jawaban itu bukan dimaksudkan untuk dijawab, namun dicoba dipahami maksudnya.

"..." Aku yang dari tadi kesakitan hanya tidak bisa bilang apa-apa.

"Ah... Aku malas menunggu. Baiklah, Racchi, saatnya aku memulai! Hukuman yang pantas seperti makhluk tidak tahu-menahu tentang dirinya sendiri!" Katanya sambil bangkit, dan mengeluarkan sabit yang dia gunakan tadi.

Aku mencoba untuk memikirkan pertanyaan barusan, dan tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu yang aneh dengan tubuh ini. Aku memang tidak merasakan efeknya, namun aku baru merasakannya beberapa detik kemudian. Apa memahami pertanyaan tersebut merupakan kekuatan besar?

Ya. Sekarang aku mengetahui semuanya. Kalau.. Ini semua adalah takdir. Rean psikopat begini, itu adalah takdir. Aku hendak dibunuh seperti ini, itu adalah takdir. Semua ini, takdir.

Setelah paham, aku menjadi kuat dan tidak merasa sakit kembali. Rambut yang menutupi mata kananku menunjukan mata berwarna merah muda _Sapphire_-nya. Dan, aku merasa, Rean adalah pembunuh professional yang bukan apa-apa bagiku.

"Hoo... Sapphire Spirit... Kau Esper, ya?" Tanya Rean. Hebat juga dia. Rupanya dia mengetahui segala tentang Gems of Spirit.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban itu, Rean menyabit bagian kiri dadaku. Memang, ini bagian yang berbahaya kalau ditusuk seperti ini. Namun aku masih menunjukkan muka penuh rasa percaya diri yang amat tinggi.

"Loh... Ada apa ini?" Tanya Rean yang kebingungan. Aku senyum licik melihat Rean yang kebingungan.

Karena psikopat dan tidak berkeprimanusiaan, Rean terus menyabiti, menyayati tubuh ini. Namun, aku masih duduk sambil menunjukan muka dengan (masih) rasa percaya diri tinggi. Seolah memberi perkataan, "Ayo, sini! Kamu bukan tandingan untukku!"

Karena kesal dan jatuh dalam keputusasaan, Rean memilih jalan lain: menyabit kepalaku. Persis di mata kananku.

Aku kaget melihat gaya menyabitnya yang hendak menyabit mata kananku. Dia masih mengangkat sabit itu. Kurasa, sebentar lagi, waktunya tiba. Namun, ada hal lain terjadi.

"Racchi Onii-san!" Kata seorang gadis kecil yang mengikat sabit Rean dengan benang yang biasa kugunaknan untuk "Pertunjukan Boneka".

"Ah, Pico!" Aku kaget, ternyata dia masih hidup. Syukurlah.. Namun, kenapa dia membawa pisau?

"Racchan, lihat Ruu-chan nggak?" Tanya Pico yang masih mengendalikan sabit Rean dan Rean terpaksa hanya bisa mendengar percakapan kami.

"Nggak, aku baru keluar rumah udah di kayak giniin lagi!" Kataku yang kesannya meledek Rean.

"Uh... Gimana nih..."

"Er... Itu pisau buat apa?"

"Buat pertahanan diri! Kalau kamu macam-macam sama Racchi Onii-san, kamu bakal tahu rasanya!" Kata Pico sambil mengacungkan pisau kepada Rean.

"Hm. Anak kecil yang hebat. Rela membela Onii-sannya. Sedangkan kau? Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjaga GF-mu dengan baik.." Kata Rean yang kata-katanya makin menyebalkan itu.

"Omong kosong! Racchan sudah menjaga Ruu-chan dengan baik! Keduanya saling menjaga harmoni cinta!" Kata Pico yang dramatis. Cie.

"Harmoni cinta? Lalu, apakah tubuh berbalut darah itu yang kau sebut harmoni cinta?"

"! Mak-sudmu... Tidak... Tidak mungkin! Kau pasti bercanda!" Geram Pico.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Namun, entahlah dia masih hidup atau tidak..." Kata Rean kalem. Aku masih diam melihat dua anak ini bertengkar.

"Nggak.. Mungkin..." Kata Pico yang jatuh berlutut... Lalu...

"Bagus, anak muda!" Rean menarik sabitnya secara paksa dari ikatan benang itu. Pico pun terjatuh.

"Katakan sampai jumpa kepada semua teman dan keluargamu!" Kata Rean lantang sambil mengangkat sabitnya. Kali ini, dia tidak basa-basi.

"Racchi Onii-san!" Teriak Pico yang hendak mengejar Rean untuk menghentikannya. Bisa hampa kalau dia udah nggak punya apa-apa lagi.

Di tengah kejadian itu, hal menarik terjadi.

Sekitar 12 inci sabit itu akan mengenaiku, Pico tersandung terjatuh terkena tulang belulang yang sembarangan dibuang. Selain itu, pisau yang dari tadi dia pegang terlempar. Sabitnya sudah mengenai kepalaku, namun...

Jreb!

"U-uh..." Kudengar Rean yang berusaha menahan sakit.

Rupanya... Rean terkena lemparan pisau yang tak sengaja Pico lemparkan (karena tersandung tadi), dan akhirnya, dengan akurasi 100%, pisau itu terlempar, menusuk ke tepat di mana kelemahan Rean. Maka, hidup untuk Rean di dunia ini, selesai sampai di sini.

Pico hanya menutup mulutnya, tak percaya dia bisa membunuh seseorang tanpa sengaja. Pembuluh darah Reva yang dari tadi mengikat pergelangan tanganku ini sudah lepas, aku menghampiri Pico yang akan menangis. Aku memeluknya dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tak apa... Pico. Ini tak masalah... Kalau kau membunuh secara tidak sengaja..." Kataku masih dalam pelukannya.

"Lalu.. Hik... Bagaimana dengan Rean-san...?"

Aku tak menjawab.

Lalu, Rean, yang seperti meminta pertolongan, aku mendatanginya. Dia sudah pucat. Pucat sekali.

"...Rean.."

"Ukh... Racchi.. Kejadian ini... Aku akan selalu mengingatnya... Kenapa kau tidak mati saat kau disabit olehku... Itu adalah yang seharusnya aku percaya dari awal.." Kata Rean yang hendak mencapai batasnya.

"Aku tak percaya dengan takdir... Namun... Kejadian ini... Akan merubah diriku sepenuhnya... Aku akan berusaha... Untuk mempercayai takdirku..." Lanjut Rean.

"Itu bagus... Namun, bagaimana dengan dirimu... Nanti?" Tanyaku yang mulai khawatir.

"Aku akan berusaha menghadapi takdirku... Kalau aku makhluk terlalu banyak dosa..." Katanya sambil dikit bergemetar.

"...Racchi... Maafkan aku... Dan semuanya... Kurasa kalian akan beruntung punya teman seperti Racchi..." Kata Rean. Duh, jadi kayak nggak mau kehilangan kamu, Rean!

"...Selamat tinggal semuanya..." Begitu aku mendengar perkataan itu.. Aku langsung panik..

"Rean!"

"..." Dia tidak menjawab.

Baiklah, kurasa ini akhir yang menyedihkan. Lalu, bagaimana dengan yang lain?

Aku dan Pico masih terpaku di hadapan mayat Rean, sembari mencabut pisau yang menempel di tubuhnya dan aku menyatukan kedua tanganku... Semoga kau tidak secepat ini meninggalkanku...

"... Uh..." Kudengar suara seeorang dari belakang kami.

"Ruu-chan!" Kata Pico, dan dia langsung menyambar Dolce.

"Pico! Aduh, untung kau selamat... Ke mana saja kau selama ini?"

"Anu... Dengan Racchi Onii-san!" Kata Pico sambil menunjukku yang masih terpaku di hadapan mayat Rean.

"Racchi-kun..." Sapa Dolce yang kulihat berlumuran darah di bagian badannya.

"Dolce... Kau kenapa?" Tanyaku mengalihkan pandanganku dari mayat Rean.

"Aku diserang... Entah oleh siapa... Lalu rupanya aku masih hidup.. Dan tidak apa-apa.."

"..."

"Kau sendiri kenapa?"

"... Aku nggak mau ngebahasnya."

"... Baiklah."

"Apa ini yang membunuh semua orang?" Lanjut Dolce menanyakan pertanyaan yang terdengar mengerikan bagiku.

"... Ya..."

"...Kenapa? Kau sedih dia mati? Apa dia ada hubungan... Ikatan batin denganmu...?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Begitu rupanya... Bagaimanapun juga kau harus bisa tegar... Karena ikatan batin memang tidak akan putus hanya dengan sebuah kematian..."

Kata-kata Dolce tadi membuatku sedikit tergerak.

"...Benar juga.. Kurasa kini aku harus bisa membiarkannya dia pergi... Karena kematian adalah keputusasaan yang bisa dibuat lagi harapannya..." Kataku pelan.

"Begitu, dong!"

Semenit kemudian, terjadi hujan. Hujannya cukup deras...

"Racchi? Kau tidak berteduh?" Kata Dolce yang sudah panik karena hujan.

"Tak apa, ini akan mencuci semua darah di tubuhku..."

Aku melihat alur air tercampur dengan semua darah yang ada di sekitarku... Mengalir hingga ke pantai.. Yang berarti pembunuhan ini sudah selesai... Semuanya telah sampai ke tujuannya...

Dua menit kemudian... Langit menjadi cerah, dan tumben-tumbennya, di langit terdapat pelangi. Heran, karena hujan yang sekejap ini langsung disambut dengan cuaca cerah... Cuaca yang baik untuk membuat hal baru. Cuaca yang baik untuk membuat harapan baru. Cuaca yang baik untuk meninggalkan semua yang sudah terjadi.

"Racchi..." Kata Dolce berkata kepadaku tiba-tiba.

"Eh.. Ada apa?"

"Kupikir... Apa bisa kita bersama untuk selamanya?" Tanya Dolce, nggak nyambung, memang. Tapi ini adalah harapan, kan?

"... Bisa... Selama kita berusaha untuk mencapai harapan itu.." Jawabku sambil melihat pelangi.. Sambil tersenyum.

"Anu... Ngomong-ngomong..." Kata Dolce lagi, memberikan efek pemberhentian dalam kalimatnya.

"Apa yang lain akan hidup kembali?" Tanya Dolce.

"... Kurasa iya... Soalnya, kalau Rean mati... Mereka bisa hidup kembali..."

"Huh?"

"Sudahlah."

Setelah memastikan, kalau dunia kita benar-benar kembali, kami memulai kembali untuk hidup bersama dalam harmoni. Hidup nyaman dan tenang seperti sedia kala...

"Racchi..." Kata Dolce lagi.

"Hm?"

"... Kupikir nggak jadi deh. Aku mau ke teman-temanku ya!" Kata Dolce sambil lari begitu saja. Aku berasumsi kalau dia menyembunyikan sesuatu untuk dia katakan padaku. Yang bersifat... Pribadi banget kayaknya. Ya, apapun.. Kapanpun... Aku akan menerimanya.

Setelah berlangsung beberapa hari, kami sudah bisa memulai dan merasakan kembali kehidupan seperti dulu. Kita berpikir kalau tidak ada lagi pembunuhan terjadi...

Namun, akankah terjadi lagi, pembunuhan, suasana horror, di Selphia ini?

Tentu kita berharap untuk tidak. Tak ada yang menginginkan pembunuhan bahkan di mata orang paling jahat sekalipun. Namun, pada suatu malam, aku pulang melewati Obsidian Mansion, dan melihat beberapa bercak darah. Apa hal itu terjadi lagi?

Tak ada pertanyaan nggak masuk akal yang dimaksudkan untuk dijawab.

-Fin-

-Corpses: 1-

Author : Yey! Akhirnya tamat dan Author bisa masuk juga di bagian ini!

Pico : Jangan alay deh. Tapi kok, secara salah kaprah, Fict ini nggak seram-seram amat, ya?

Author ; Betul juga. Ah, rupanya bakat sayah buat Fict horror bener-bener payah rupanya.

Pico : Jangan pesimis dulu dong... Ini Fict-nya keren, kok!

Author : Makasih banget.. Udah mau motivasiin...

Pico : Douitasimashite~! Dan untuk TERAKHIR KALINYA, kuperingatkan readers buat REVIEW! DAN JANGAN NGE-FLAME! Atau... DUMP!

Author : Oke-oke... Terserah elu deh. Aku masih harus buat lagi, nih... Okey, sayounara di Fict selanjutnya~

Pico : Sayounara!

Credits and Casts

Author

Racchi Dolgatari

Characters

Racchi

All Rune Factory 4 Characters

Rean

Reva

Special Thanks To:

Allah Swt. Who keep my imaginations to made an amazing Ficts.

Dolce and Pico, I can make us become together, forever!

Original Characters, You all useful!

Rune Factory 4, to make my life a bit "differrent"

Families, Thanks, minna, you all are kind. Thank you, thank you.

Yuna Ssters. Shacchan and Keizacchan. You are complete siblings! Sometimes you two succes made me laugh and giving me many ideas...

My Playlists, you made me mellow.. Every time.

All my friends in 8B, 14 JHS Bandung, Okay, I very thanksful to you all! Especially: NOTHING!

Blood Bank, Surgery Tools, Killing Movies... I don't know how to thanks to you all..

Finally, You, Readers!

-Hontou Ni Arigatou!-


End file.
